hannah_montanafandomcom-20200213-history
High school musical
Troy and Gabriella at the party Troy Bolton (Zac Efron) and Gabriella Montez (Vanessa Hudgens) meet at a New Year's Eve party while both are at a ski lodge during winter break. Troy is the captain of East High School's basketball team, and Gabriella is portrayed as shy and academic. At the party, the two are called upon to sing karaoke together (Start of Something New). They seem to be attracted to each other, and exchange numbers before parting. After break, Troy sees Gabriella in his homeroom, and she explains that she just moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico and transferred to East High over break. Troy shows Gabriella around the school, and they pause in front of the sign-up sheet for the winter musical auditions. This alarms Drama Club president Sharpay Evans (Ashley Tisdale), who assumes that Gabriella is interested in auditioning. Wanting to eliminate competition, Sharpay searches for more information about the new girl on the internet and arranges for the scholastic decathlon captain, Taylor McKessie (Monique Coleman), to find out about Gabriella's past academic achievements. During basketball practice, Troy has trouble focusing because his thoughts are on Gabriella and the idea that he might enjoy singing more (Get'cha Head In the Game). Gabriella and Troy both go to the musical auditions, but both are too shy to step forward as Ms. Darbus (Alyson Reed), the drama teacher, asks if there are any others interested in auditioning after Sharpy and her brother Ryan (Lucas Grabeel) perform (What I've Been Looking For). When Gabriella finally summons the courage to step forward, Troy offers to sing with her, but Ms. Darbus tells them that they are too late. After she leaves, Kelsi Nielsen (Olesya Rulin), the composer of the musical, trips and drops her things. Troy and Gabriella rush to help her, and they sing together as Kelsi plays piano (What I've Been Looking For (Reprise)). Ms. Darbus overhears them and gives them a callback audition. Sharpay and Ryan dance Bop To The Top.When the callback list is posted, Sharpay is furious to learn that she has competition for the lead in the musical, and the rest of the student population is shocked that a basketball star and shy, nerdy girl have auditioned for a musical. Other students confess their own secret passions and talents (Stick To The Status Quo), alarming both Taylor and Troy's friend and fellow basketball team member, Chad Danforth (Corbin Bleu). Since Gabriella has agreed to join the scholastic decathlon team, both Taylor and Chad want their teammates to focus on their upcoming competitions rather than the musical. To help Troy and Gabriella return to normal, Chad and the basketball team trick Troy into saying that Gabriella is not important while she watches through a wi-fi link that the scholastic decathlon team has set up. Gabriella is hurt (When There Was Me And You), and decides not to audition for the musical. Troy tries to talk to Gabriella, she refuses to speak to him. Chad and Taylor feel guilty for ruining Troy and Gabriella's relationship, and decide to tell them the truth. After Chad and the basketball tell Troy what they did and offer to support him in callbacks, Troy goes to Gabriella's house. Although Gabriella initially avoids him, they reconcile and start practicing for callbacks with Kelsi. The cast of High School Musical sings We're All in this Together.Intimidated after overhearing Gabriella and Troy practicing, Sharpay convinces Ms. Darbus to change the callback time to coincide with both the basketball championship and the scholastic decathlon, so that Gabriella and Troy cannot participate. Kelsi overhears Sharpay's conversation with Ms. Darbus, and the basketball team and the decathlon team work together to come up with a plan. On the day of the competitions, Taylor and Gabriella send a computer command to shut down the electricity in the gym, and send a second command that causes a dangerous chemical reaction that stalls the decathlon. With both competitions delayed, Troy and Gabriella rush to the auditorium, and Sharpay and Ryan finish performing their song (Bop To The Top), confident that their plan worked. Troy and Gabriella then audition as other students start streaming into the auditorium from the basketball game (Breaking Free). Ms. Darbus gives Troy and Gabriella the lead roles, making Sharpay and Ryan understudies. Troy and Gabriella both win their respective competitions, and the film ends when the entire school gathers in the gym to celebrate (We're All In This Together). Write the first paragraph of your article here. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.